This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The main objective of this study is the examination of the neuroanatomical correlates of expectation of/ response to a reward, and behavioral control. This will be accomplished by using functional MRI (fMRI) to record the activity of the OFC, ACC, and NA while a subject is engaged in a neuropsychological task. This will be done in cocaine addicts, alcoholics, and control subjects.